The quiet scares me
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles goes and see the Void, who is locked up in the cell. Scott still has not forgiven Stiles about Donovan but will Stiles forgive Scott for forcing his hand.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles took a deep breath, as he walked down the hall towards the cell. It's been 5 years since Nogitsune choice Stiles as its host and 5 years since the evil fox spirit spilt itself from him. But as they couldn't get rid of the Nogitsune without killing Stiles they found a way to keep both of them a live by a small blood pendent that lays around Stiles neck, it held the Nogitsune blood and with the proper spells from Deaton Stile could live a happily normal…ish life.

The man in front of him was a Doctor of sorts and was telling him about reason events about the prison. "He got into a fight with another inmate so we had to put him solitary he has been a little funny lately." The sliver haired doctor turned to look at Stiles who was frowning at the ground. "He's been looking forwards to your visit." The Doctor said, the young man let out a huff and he fiddled with his pendent that hung around his neck

"I know he is." Stiles mumbled as they stopped outside the cell doors as the Doctor turned to look at him

"He's being a bit restless these last couple of weeks."

"I know." Stiles said as he rubbed his stomach they open the door for Stiles to walk into the half-light room.

Stiles looked around the cell seeing the bed in the corner of the room and drawings of people and places were hanging on the wall like a giant collage. It stretched over three walls there detail images the school and Derek's loft even Stiles bed room. "Hello Stiles." Came the soft purr as the young Emissary looked over to his mirror image

"Hello V." Stiles said as he walked over to the table that was in the room "I see you have invested your time into sketching." He said as he looked at one cluster of Sketches of him. Stiles frowned seeing images of him lying on his back with nothing but a red sheet covering his lower half while his hands were tied above his head. Others were close up of his face and other of his hands it made Stiles blush.

"I needed something to pass my time." V chuckled as he looked up at Stiles. He eyed Stiles up and down and grinned at the way he looked "So what is it that the McCall pack's Emissary wants from little old me?" He asked purring loudly as he saw the scar on Stiles neck and frowned all little.

"We have a problem and we need your help."

V grinned at he looked Stiles they both look the same but they are different Stiles is still a slender long limbed being with his cute little freckles and his golden brown amber eyes. While him-self V is taller and a bit broader shoulders and his eyes were darker and held promises of mayhem. "Who say you need my help? I know you didn't want to be here." V hummed said "Oooh what was that you said last time I make you feel strange."

"Scott's idea." Stiles said knowing it was pointless to lie as he learnt over the years. Those months V spent in his body cratered a bond between them one where they can never lie to each other they can feel each other's pain tho Stiles thinks that is one sided any way.

"I see. Is he mad at you?" V asked as he leaned back against the chair and started sketching the Emissary before him.

"You could say that. May I tell you our problem? Or are you going to gloat." Stiles asked as he fiddle with the pendent.

"Of course my little fox go ahead." V said grinning, making Stiles roll his eyes as he started to tell him

"Have you heard of the Dead Doctors?" he asked, V was quiet for a moment before nodding

"Yes I have." V said as he looked up at Stiles "Can't say I like their method." He mumbled "What of them?"

"They came to Beacon hill about 4 years ago and things…" Void leaned in and touched Stiles cheek

"I remember." He whispered as the emissary shivered at his touch, it was cool and soft and it was like electric jumping thought them

"Anyhow we thought… Scott thought that you will help us if we offer you something." Stiles said frowning as he notices the flickering of the eyes from looking at Stiles to the sketch book "Are…Are you drawing me?" Stiles asked

"My memory of you is of years ago and you didn't have that scar and you didn't look so sad." He told him as he looked him in the eyes "Some happen." He said, Stiles touched the scar and sighed as he closing his eyes.

Rubbing the back of his head Stiles looked back at V and frowned as he looked back at the wall of drawings and forces on one of them "I killed someone and Scott hasn't forgave me for it." He said V put the sketch book down and walked over to Stiles tilting head before he trailed his fingers down the scar moving under the shirt

"Did this someone you killed did he try to kill you?" The Demon fox whispered into Stiles ear as he moved his hand under the emissary's shirt moving lower and lower as he presses his nose into Stiles' neck

"Y…Yes." He moaned,

"I think you're justified to kill that little shit. How dare McCall treat you so badly I should kill him?" He purred happily as he his hand stroked Stiles stomach enjoying the way the muscle ripple under his hand.

"Don't he…" He stopped and bit his lip "He isn't well one of those hybrids messed with his head." Stiles whispered as he looked back up at the fox

"Still… Now to what I want if I help?"

"I know what you want." Stiles whispered as he licked his lips as the fox walked away back to his chair. Stiles watched V as the dark fox look at him

"Does Scotty knows what you have to do to get my help?" Stiles blushed but held V's gaze "Or does he not care?"

"He doesn't know." Stiles told him

"So will you give me what I want my pretty little fox." V asked, Stiles looked down into his hands, wishing there was another away to get rid of Theo and the Dread Doctors

"Yes if you promises to help us?"

"I promises.

Hours later…

Stiles walked through the door of his home only to see the pack sat there looking worriedly at him, he didn't say anything as he placed his bag on the chair before walking into the living room "I would call my dad up and tell him I have intruders in my home." He said with a tight smile as he winced into the room his body ached and feeling tried the last thing he need was tried.

"Stiles we have been so worried, Scott told us that he sent you to see V." Lydia said as she walked up to her friend

"I'm fine." He told her with smile as he placed his hands on her arms. She saw the bruises on his wrist and then she looked more closely at his neck. The red head moved quickly and pulled his shirt to the side and gasped at the bite on his neck

"Tell me you didn't?" She begged, Stiles looked away from her and caught the others looking at him "Stiles!"

"I had no choice we need his help that is the only thing he wanted you know that Lydia." Stiles as he moved to the empty chair.

Scott frowned as he looked from his Emissary to the Lydia who had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Derek took up and walked over to Stiles and kneeled in front of him "I'm sorry." Stiles said he took Derek's hand the wolf squeezed his hand softly and touched the side of Stiles face

"I am to." He whispered

"Will he help us?" Scott asked, Derek turned to look at Scott as everyone else

"Yes he will help us." The teen said groggily as he rested his hands on his stomach before he stood up "Right if you don't mind I need a shower and to go to bed. I have a lot of work to do." He said.

"Stiles do you want me to stay?" Derek asked

"Always big guy." He smiled but that smile didn't reach his eyes. Scott was still frowning and didn't understand why Lydia and Derek were looking at him like that

"What was it did V wanted?" He asked as Stiles was warped up in Derek's arms. Stiles looked at him and tilted his head and frowned

"The only thing he wanted, is a kit." Stiles said dully as he looked at the alpha wolf.

"W…What you can you couldn't!" Scott yelled at him and the Emissary frowned at him

"Give him whatever he wants! That is what you yelled at me today. You haven't forgiven me about Donavon have you? You would have been happier if I let him kill me. That was the only deal he would do. So yeah I gave him what he wanted just like my Alpha ordered." Stiles snarled "No if your finished I need to inform my dad that he will be a grandfather and I have make my boyfriend believe me that I love him and this changes nothing between us." He told him as he walked away from him before turning to the others "Sorry guys I'm tried and sore and I just need to sleep but I will answer your question tomorrow and feel free to buy baby stiff." He looked at Lydia who gave him a weak smile.

Liam hugged Stiles and nuzzled his chest and the Emissary smiled as he warped his arms around him kissing the top of his head. "It's okay Liam. I'm okay."

"No you're not." Malia said, as she warped her arms around Stiles back and nuzzled his neck. Derek Stood there felling hurt that Scott gave his boyfriend no choice but to go to that monster and he has gotten what he wanted.

"See you tomorrow Stiles." Lydia said as she tried to get the rest of the pack out of house "I will call you." She kissed his cheek before dragging the other out apart from Scott.

"Stiles." Scott called out to him just as Stiles stood on the stairs his fingers tapping the banister as he waited for Scott to speak "I…I never asked you to do…"

"You never gave me a choice Scott. I will have this baby and if you can't handle that then maybe I should leave the pack."

"No- no I don't want that. I'm sorry I'm sorry." He tells him.

"Go home Scott. I can't even think at the moment." Stiles goes up the stairs heading for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked into the bathroom he see is mate standing in the shower, his eyes were closed as he looked up into the hot water that sprayed water. Derek stood there watching him for a moment seeing the bruises on Stiles skin from where V held him too tightly and it made the wolf growled seeing the marks and it made Stiles turned to look at him. The glass started to fog up from the hot water as Derek walked up to the shower and open the glass door before walking in "Derek you clothes?" Stiles said as the wolf step under the spray and cupped his mate's face.

Stiles held his arms as he looked up at him with his large whisky warm eyes, he could see the sad look in the wolf's eyes that it broke his heart to see him like this "I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles said as he felt those hot pin pricking tears "I'm sorry." He whispered

"Don't be." He whispered back, as he pushed Stiles against the tiled wall and kissed him. The younger man moaned as he kissed back letting Derek have the control he needs at the moment. The emissary grabbed Derek's shirts as he kissed back letting the tongue slip into his mouth making. Pulling back Derek looked down into his mate eyes and smiled softly "Don't ever be sorry for something you had no control over." He told him as he ran his fingers down Stiles front

"The baby… I know we have been talking about it but we can make it wrote right? V has a human body because of me he bound to start to feel needs." He said

"Stiles I'm not mad at you, I just wished Scott didn't force your hand." The dark haired wolf whispered him

"Derek please make love to me."

It was a couple of days later, Stiles was in the kitchen cooking breakfast humming to the music on the radio as Derek was just coming down the stairs rubbing his head with a towel when the doorbell rang. "I got it." He called out as he open the door. He thought maybe it was the post man or the sheriff who was coming for breakfast so they could tell him about V's deal and the baby but as he pulled the door open he frozen to the spot seeing V standing there covered in blood that was dripping off his fingers. "V?" Derek said, seeing the Nogitsune standing there with a large grin on his face "Stiles!" Derek called out

"Hey Derek did you miss me?" V chuckled as he walked into the house, Stiles walked out of the kitchen when he heard Derek calling him, he thought like Derek did it was his father so when he walked out the kitchen towards the hall away he was shocked to see V and a very tenses Derek standing there like he was waiting for a fight. "What are you doing here?" Derek snarled as V turned and smiled at Stiles

"I just came to say I just fished off the last of those pesky dread doctors and those weird hybrids." He grinned as he reached out to Stiles' cheek

"Go and have a shower." Stiles told him as he felt the cooling blood pressed to his skin made him wince

"Whatever you say Vixen." He chuckled as he turned and walked up the stairs.

Stiles walked back to the kitchen and straight for the sink he stands there wiping the blood off his face as he hears the shower turns on "What is he doing here?" Derek asked walking behind him

"I don't know?" Stiles sighed as he turned to look at Derek "I don't know." He rubbed is eyes suddenly feeling very tried

"Stiles I don't like this." Derek said, he was worried that the Demon fox would take away his mate, the teen shook his head as he walked to the breakfast table and started to set another place "What are you doing?"

"Look I don't think he will go back to that place any time soon so let him have a shower and let him eat with us. After all my father will want to kill him." Stiles told him as he looked up at him "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just disappointed that it's not me that is the father." Stiles walked over to him and warped his arms around him and kissed his own mating bite on Derek's neck

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Came the rough voice, both Derek and Stiles turned around to see a very naked Void standing there

"Oh good god!" Stiles yelled as Derek covered Stiles eyes

"Oh come on big bad wolf it's not he hasn't seen all this before?" He grinned as he wiggled his hips.

The couple frown as the Nogitsune as he walked towards them, Stiles pulled Derek's hand off his face so he could look at the grin madman "I should get you clothes." Stiles mumbled as he ducked his head as his cheeks turned pink.

"They won't fit." He sang as he pulled at Stiles shirt "Yours are too small and his are too big." He hummed at Stiles who started to leave the room

"I will just have to find something in the middle won't I!" The teen hissed, V reached out and grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him back into the room making Derek growl.

"Don't touch him haven't you done enough?" Derek yell as he pulled Stiles into his arms and held him close him. V rolled his eyes at them and stood there looking at them

"I have every right to him Mr Wolf. Not only am I part of him but I am the only one keeping him alive and that is my kit he is carrying!" He snarled at them his eye turning dark as he glared at them "I have rights to him."

"AND I AM NOT AN OBJECT!" Stiles yelled, he glared at both of them before he walked to the oven and pulled out a tray and put it on the counter before turning to look at them.

"You want to know why I am here?" V said after a while of Stiles snarled at them. Derek looked at him as did Stiles "I'm here for you and you." He looked from Stiles and Derek "I know I can't have Stiles with you Derek and I know you will be a good father to my kit. You have to understand when my Vixen has a urge about something so do I. He wants children I want children."


End file.
